


The Aftercare

by Kanene_yaaay



Series: Sanders Sides Tickle Fanfiction [13]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Aftercare, Fluff, It can romantic of platonic, Light Tickles, M/M, Switch!Virgil, THEY ARE VERY PRECIOUS, Tickle fic, Tickling, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, brief safeword, mention of light bondage, mention of tickle session, reassuring tickles, switch!janus, ticklish!virgil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29428917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanene_yaaay/pseuds/Kanene_yaaay
Summary: Or: Virgil has mean thoughts (and Janus is having none of it)
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Tickle Fanfiction [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662880
Kudos: 10





	The Aftercare

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted some soft, light tickles and a bit of ler appreciation. So this appeared! Yaaay! :D

“RED!” He managed to shout between his hissy laughter, his upper limbs too much tired to push the fingers attacking his knees away, which quickly proved unnecessary, since the moment the safeword ran out of his lips the tickles immediately stopped.

“Oh my…” But he couldn’t complete the sentence, his frantic giggling taking over him and his fuzzy brain, for a moment Janus closed his eyes, just enjoying the moment. “gohohohohohod.” As Virgil undid his the slightly bond tying his ankles to the bed frame, he kicked lightly to expel the giddiness tingling on his nerves, the goosebumps flying on his spine and the explosion of a feeling he could only describe as safeness and happiness filling his senses, flying like butterflies across his body.

After a minute or more he took his hands off of his face, only to find the purple lover sitting on the mattress, a pure amazed expression bloomed on his face together with the small smirk decorating his features and Janus couldn’t bring himself to stop smiling back at him.

“You’re so fucking cute.” Virgil said and Janus snorted to ignore the hot flaming his cheeks.

So, as response, he grabbed a pillow and threw at him, “Get the heck out of here and just come back with my tea and a good movie for us to watch.”

“Does the _majesty_ want something more?” The irony was generous dripped in the words, but with no real heat behind them, the other already in his way to the door.

“Forget the honey in my tea and I’m locking you out.”

“Try me and fucking watch as I make a hole in your ceiling to get back.” And he barked a laugh – they both always seemed much lighter and gigglier after their tickle sessions - when Janus’ retort was throwing all the pillows and blankets on him.

“Idiot.” The one still a bit breathless fondly remarked as Virgil’s form disappeared in the hall, rolling on the bed and tittering when memories of the playful fingers scribbling, teasing and exploring his tickle spots flooded back, the teases whispered on his ears, accompanied by nibbles and kisses on his vulnerable skin. He sat and stretched, putting his arms up only to quickly put them back down when a cold wind hit his still high-sensitive armpits, a soft snort escaping from his nose when he remembered the game of Arms Up they played on the beginning of the tickling.

When Virgil got into the room bringing the tea, honey, chocolate, salty crackers, fruits slices, water, more water and other snacks to help to bring his energy back that he very much likely asked Logan beforehand, Janus was already on his PJs, making a face to him that clearly said he couldn’t believe that Virgil called Janus the cute one.

“Shut up.” He laid the things on the desk near to the bed, taking his time to turn on the TV and put the DVD inside, setting everything up as the other drank and ate, both doesn’t taking too much to cuddle.

“I was only going to say ‘thank you’.” Virgil just rolled his eyes, clear disbelief. “For being such a lovely, wonderful, mean, good and an amazingly ler. I totally didn’t enjoy it at all as you could see by my complete lack of laughter during the whole order.”

“Dork.” The ler tried to hide his smile and blush by kissing his temple, signing in pure calmness. “You were also, uh, cool or whatever.”

“Oh, _so_ flattering.”

“You know I’m not good at this. But… Yeah, it was fun. I’m happy I got to know you,” Virgil ignored the ‘awww, so he _has_ feelings!’ from the former “so I could tickle the shit out of you and that smug face.”

Both smiled and ignored the other’s smile for their sakes of keeping a reputation. However, Janus just couldn’t ignore the way Virgil’s hands shake and fingers picked the fabric of his shirt, so he entangled their limbs even more, his fingers slipping and resting on the other’s side.

“You know,” his nails started to drag up and down, in the slowest and lightest motion he could muster, adding pressure enough only to make the spider lover yelp, hiding his face on the crook of Janus’ neck, puffs of laughter hitting his skin, “I really think you made an incredible job and delivered rather delightful teases and tickles that I will be more than happy to give you back once the right time arrives.”

With the free hand that wasn’t spidering tickles on his ribs, he grabbed the other’s hand, kissing his knuckles and intertwining their fingers. “I love you.”

And Virgil didn’t say it back, but, for the way he peppered small, quick kisses on the tender spots on his neck, even if most of them were just a graze of lips and then a whole minute of half giggles, this was enough to make his message clear.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very soft for them <333  
> Well, I hope you liked it! Take care, lollipop! Sleep, eat, drink water and watch the clouds a bit! They can tell really great stories. ^w^)


End file.
